Some -WooGyu-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Just a short story of WooGyu. Kisah masa pacaran Nam Woohyun –aktor papan atas- dengan Kim Sunggyu –koreografer- yang manis namun aneh. Woohyun yang tidak peka. Woohyun yang tidak romantis. Woohyun yang selalu terlambat saat kencan. Woohyun yang tidak memahami keinginan Sunggyu. Namun kencan kali ini membuat Sunggyu menangis bahagia. Apakah yang terjadi?


**Tittle : Some –WooGyu version-**

 **Author : Han EunKyo / kyo051096**

 **Cast :**

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

 **Pair :** WooGyu (Woohyun **X** Sunggyu)

 **Genre :** Romance & Humor

 **Rated :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua, Tuhan dan Woolim Ent. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot maka itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning :** Jangan memplagiat cerita tanpa izin! OOC, pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

 **Note :** FF kado(?) buat Woohyun hyung RP yang lahir di hari kemerdekaan(?)

 **Summary :** Just a short story of WooGyu. Kisah masa pacaran Nam Woohyun –aktor papan atas- dengan Kim Sunggyu –koreografer- yang manis namun aneh. Woohyun yang tidak peka. Woohyun yang tidak romantis. Woohyun yang selalu terlambat saat kencan. Woohyun yang tidak memahami keinginan Sunggyu. Namun kencan kali ini membuat Sunggyu menangis bahagia. Apakah yang terjadi?

 _ **Some**_

 _-WooGyu-_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_

 _Happy Reading ^-^_

"Kemana pohon jelek itu? Lama sekali!" rutuk seorang namja bermata sipit yang duduk di bangku halte bis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

Siang ini ia ada janji dengan namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya, Nam Woohyun. Namun ini sudah lewat satu jam dari janji mereka! Belum lagi hujan deras. Aish! Rasanya namja cantik bernama Kim Sunggyu itu ingin menjual namjachingunya ke klub pencinta alam(?) nanti!

"Dingin" lirihnya lagi.

Bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang di halte mulai terdengar.

"Abaikan saja! Mungkin dia gila"

"Cantik cantik kok gila ya? Sayang sekali!"

"DIAM!" teriaknya. Namun bisikan-bisikan itu masih terdengar.

Tanpa berniat meladeni orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh -yang kebetulan sedang menunggu bis atau sekedar berteduh- namja cantik itu tetap saja meluncurkan rutukan maupun lirihan dari bibir sexynya.

"Ani ani! Lebih baik aku panggang saja. Lalu aku jual di pasar. Manatau namu panggang bisa laku keras"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan berlari ke arah Sunggyu.

"Mianhae, chagi! Tadi eomma menyuruhku membersihkan kamar mandi dulu, jadi aku terlambat. Hehe"

"Whoa... Itu Nam Woohyun?"

"Wah... sedang apa dia disini?"

Rasanya Sunggyu ingin mencekik, menyayat ataupun langsung membunuh namja tampan dihadapannya yang malah nyengir kuda ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Sunggyu, tersenyum evil dalam hati.

"Aku! Aku disuruh-"

"YANG PEDULI?!" teriak Sunggyu sebelum Woohyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'Siapa yang peduli' ya? Sejak kapan Sunggyu nonton 'The Comment'?

"Chagi~"

"APA?"

Woohyun menahan malu ketika orang-orang yang berada di halte menertawainya karena diteriaki oleh namjachingunya sendiri.

"Chagi~ Nam Sunggyuku sayang, jeongmal mianhae. Tapi eomma benar-benar menyuruhku tadi. Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah eomma, kau tahu sendiri kan sayang?" Woohyun mulai merayu Sunggyu.

"Mianhae Gyuie. Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae"

Sunggyu menghela nafas kasar.

"Iya. Iya."

"Hehe. Nam Sunggyu memang yang terbaik!" seru Woohyun sambil memeluk Sunggyu erat.

"Ooh... So sweet~" gumam hampir semua orang disana.

"Aish! Sok romantis! Aku kan jadi merindukan namjachinguku yang sedang wajib militer!" gumam seorang yeoja sambil menangis bareng Eunkyo (eh?)

"Koran! Koran!"

Sunggyu melirik salah satu koran yang dibawa tukang koran itu.

Disana ada berita paling hot yang judulnya ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat besar dan tebal.

 **NAM WOOHYUN DAN LEE SUNGYEOL BERKENCAN?**

Sunggyu langsung melepaskan pelukan Woohyun, lalu menarik koran itu dengan paksa.

"Neng, bayar-" sang penjual koran membungkam mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan protes, karena melihat tatapan tajam Sunggyu padanya. Tidak terlalu seram juga sih. Hanya saja tatapan mata Sunggyu mengingatkannya pada film horor yang baru saja ditontonnya tadi pagi. Aigoo~ Padahal matanya sipit sekali tapi tatapannya tajam.

Sunggyu membaca berita itu sekilas.

' _Aktor tampan Nam_ _Woohyun_ _terlihat sedang makan malam bersama Lee Sungyeol –anggota Infinite Band- Sabtu malam, 15 Agustus 2015 lalu'_

Tanpa berniat membacanya lebih jauh, Sunggyu melempar koran itu tepat ke wajah Woohyun. Lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Woohyun yang kebingungan mengambil koran yang dilempar Sunggyu padanya, lalu membacanya sekilas.

Woohyun menggeram marah. Ia menatap sang penjual koran dengan tajam.

Sang penjual koran yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya balas menatapnya polos.

"Mana uangnya?"

"NIH!" seru Woohyun menyerahkan beberapa uang kertas pada sang penjual koran.

Woohyun langsung beranjak pergi. Namun masih beberapa langkah,

"Chogi..." sang penjual koran menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?" Woohyun mencoba sabar.

"Ini kurang, bang"

'AKKHHH!'

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Seokjin, bang. Waeyo?"

"Oke, aku akan mengirimkan sisanya ke rekeningmu. Saat ini aku sedang buru-buru!" ujar Woohyun sambil berlari mengejar Sunggyu.

Meninggalkan sang penjual koran yang ternganga.

'Eh?Tadi dia tanya nama atau nomer rekening, sih?'

"Ish! Kalo nggak punya duit bilang aja!" teriak penjual koran kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Gyu!"

Akhirnya Woohyun bisa mengejar Sunggyu. Kini mereka berada dalam gedung Woolim entertaiment. Ia mencekal lengan Sunggyu yang ingin kabur.

"Itu hanya gosip, sayang. Aku tidak berkencan dengannya"

"Tapi kau pergi dengannya kan? Kau makan malam bersamanya, kan?"

"Iya. Aku memang makan malam dengannya. Tapi itu hanya makan malam biasa sayang. Dia mentraktirku karena aku berhasil menjodohkannya dengan namja pujaan hatinya, Kim Myungsoo"

"Jeongmal? Tidak bohong?" Sunggyu menatap Woohyun ragu.

"Ne! Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, sayang" ucap Woohyun yakin.

"Baiklah, aku-"

"Yo! Nam Woohyun!"

Sunggyu membungkam mulutnya. Tidak jadi menerima maaf dari namjachingunya. Karena namja yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan malah dengan santainya memanggil dan menepuk bahu Woohyun.

"E…eh? Sungyeol-ah"

Sunggyu melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras saat berjalan. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Aish! Aku pergi dulu ne" pamit Woohyun, kembali mengejar Sunggyu.

Meninggalkan Sungyeol yang menatap mereka heran.

'Pasangan aneh' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunggyu masih ngambek.

Yah, dan selama seharian ini Woohyun mengikuti Sunggyu kemanapun dan mengikuti apapun yang Sunggyu lakukan.

"Jadi, saat 'Flying getto~ Kuberada slangkah di depan' gerakannya seperti ini"

Saat ini Sunggyu sedang melatih idol group JKT48 menarikan koreo baru untuk lagu mereka.

Dan polosnya Woohyun juga ikut menari di belakang Sunggyu bersama dengan member JKT48 yang lain.

Kini bukan hanya Sunggyu yang terganggu dengan kehadiran Woohyun, namun member JKT juga. Daritadi Woohyun –yang mengikuti koreo Sunggyu - sering oleng dan menabrak member-member JKT di dekatnya.

"Aish!"

"Yak!"

"Guru! Orang itu anggota baru kita ya?" tanya Nabilah menyindir Woohyun.

Sunggyu menghela nafas kasar.

"Jangan ikuti aku, Nam Woohyun!" sentak Sunggyu.

"Aku akan berhenti setelah kau memaafkanku, chagi"

"Cie cie... Pacaran ya? Udahlah, maafin aja" seru Kinal heboh.

"Mianhae chagi" Woohyun yang serasa mendapat dukungan malah semakin gencar minta maaf pada namja cantiknya itu.

Sunggyu merasa ada yang menarik ujung kaus yang dipakainya. Lalu melihat kebawah. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan Haruka berlutut padanya dan menarik-narik ujung bajunya seperti anak kecil.

"Maafin Woohyun ya, Gyu" ucap Haruka polos. Seketika Sunggyu teringat iklan yang dulu pernah ngetren itu.

Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Kenapa anak-anak didiknya ikutan membela Woohyun, sih?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sekarang pergilah dari sini, Nam babbo!" usir Sunggyu.

"Jeongmal? Yes! Baiklah, chagi. Aku tunggu kau di luar" seru Woohyun semangat sambil berlari ke luar. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi Sunggyu kilat.

Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya lelah melihat kelakuan namjachingunya. Namun wajahnya memerah. Anggota JKT yang melihatnya mulai menggoda Sunggyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima jam sudah Woohyun menunggu Sunggyu selesai dari pekerjaannya. Saat ini ia sedang bersantai di Kafe yang berada di dalam gedung Woolim Entertaiment, tempat ia bekerja sebagai aktor dan juga tempat Sunggyu bekerja sebagai koreografer.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Woohyun yang tengah menikmati fasilitas WI-FI gratis menoleh.

"Sudah selesai, chagi?"

Sunggyu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Ini sudah malam, Woohyunnie"

Woohyun hanya tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi!" serunya sambil menggenggam tangan Sunggyu, lalu menariknya pergi.

Padahal dalam hatinya, 'Yah tidak apalah aku menunggumu, sayang. Tadikan aku juga internetan gratis. Hehe'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karaoke?"

"Ne."

Sunggyu yang diajak Woohyun ke tempat karaoke tersenyum senang.

'Pasti Woohyun ingin berduaan denganku. Hm... Kami akan bernyanyi lagu yang romantis berdua! Lalu memesan wine. Lalu... hehehe'

Oke. Kini pikiran Sunggyu mulai mesum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Gyuie?" tanya Woohyun heran.

"Aniyo! Kajja kita masuk!" seru Sunggyu semangat sambil menarik lengan Woohyun.

'Lagu apa yang romantis ya? Ah! Atau... lagu apa yang erotis ya?'

.

.

.

.

.

Sunggyu menatap Woohyun yang asyik bernyanyi dengan tatapan kesal.

Eh? Tadi kan Sunggyu yang paling semangat, kenapa sekarang ia kesal?

Haha. Ternyata impian Sunggyu ingin bernyanyi romantis –ataupun erotis- bersama Woohyun musnah sudah.

Sejak lagu pertama sampai sekarang Woohyun selalu menyanyikan lagu Rock ataupun lagu Latin yang Sunggyu tidak mengerti artinya.

Seperti saat ini,

" In the end..."

"Ayo ikut bernyanyi, Gyu!" ajak Woohyun pada Sunggyu yang sedang duduk manis sambil meminum orange juicenya.

Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

Woohyun melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

'Dia mengabaikanku, hah?'

"AKU MAU PULANG!" teriak Sunggyu saat Woohyun memilih lagu berikutnya.

"Waeyo Gyu? Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau suka menyanyi?"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA LAGU ROCK!" teriak Sunggyu lagi.

Woohyun kaget. Ia baru ingat kalau Sunggyu tidak menyukai lagu rock.

"Ah! Mianhae chagi!" Woohyun duduk disamping Sunggyu.

"Berhenti minta maaf! Aku bosan!"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan sebagai gantinya?" bujuk Woohyun.

"Kencan? Kalau kau mengajakku menonton band rock aku tidak mau!"

"Ani. Ani! Kita ke taman saja! Lalu beli es krim kesukaanmu!"

Senyum Sunggyu terkembang.

"Oke!"

"Good boy!" Woohyun mengecup kening Sunggyu.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menyanyikan lima lagu lagi, lalu kita makan ne?"

Lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelumnya, memilih lagu selanjutnya untuk dinyanyikan. Setelah selesai, Woohyun mulai menyanyi lagu rock lagi.

Sunggyu menggeram marah.

Tapi saat teringat kata-kata Woohyun jika mereka akan berkencan besok, ia hanya terdiam menunggu Woohyun selesai bernyanyi.

'Dasar pohon tak tahu diri'

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sunggyu duduk dengan tidak sabaran sendirian. Kali ini ia menunggu Woohyun yang janjian kencan dengannya di taman. Namun seperti kencan-kencan yang sebelumnya, Woohyun selalu terlambat.

Namun kali ini Woohyun terlambat lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia terlambat tiga jam!

Sunggyu ingin menangis rasanya. Apalagi ia melihat banyak pasangan yang bermesraan di taman ini.

Sunggyu berdiri. Memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Namun,

"Gyuie"

Sunggyu membalikkan badannya ketika ada yang menahan lengannya dan memanggilnya.

"Kau datang?" tanya Sunggyu sinis.

Woohyun hanya nyengir kuda. "Mianhae chagi. Jalanan macet. Kau tahu sendirikan jika jam-jam segini jalanan macet?"

"Tapi kau terlambat tiga jam, Nam. Aku tahu jalanan macet. Tapi saat aku berangkat TIGA JAM LALU jalanan belum terlalu macet" jelas Sunggyu tidak sabar.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Sebenarnya satu jam sebelum aku berangkat aku menjenguk Sungjong yang dirawat di rumah sakit." Ungkap Woohyun.

Sunggyu menghela nafas kasar.

Sungjong? Siapa lagi itu?

Tapi Woohyun sudah jujur padanya, tak apalah.

Sunggyu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Diikuti oleh Woohyun, yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau memaafkanku, kan?"

Sunggyu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Woohyun dan Sunggyu bercengkrama di taman indah ini. Mereka saling bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kadang juga mereka diam, namun dengan Woohyun yang mengelus kepala Sunggyu. Kadang juga mereka bernyanyi dengan earphone yang dibagi berdua.

Namun semua itu hanyalah khayalan Sunggyu saja =.=

Nyatanya selama sejam Sunggyu harus rela melihat Woohyun yang tertidur. Sunggyu yang mulai bosan, mulai memanggil namjachingunya yang tertidur lelap itu.

"Woohyunnie~"

"Hyun~"

"NAM WOOHYUN!"

Akhirnya Woohyun terbangun karena Sunggyu sekuat tenaga berteriak di kuping Woohyun.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Woohyun polos, menatap Sunggyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau kau mengajakku kencan hanya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah bodohmu itu saat tidur, lebih baik aku pulang"

"Eh, maaf sayang. Maaf aku ketiduran."

'Maaf, maaf. Selalu maaf!' batin Sunggyu kesal.

Kenapa sih namjachingunya tidak bisa bersikap romantis sekali saja? Atau paling tidak, kenapa sih namjachingunya hobi membuatnya kesal?

Sunggyu –lagilagi- menghela nafas.

Woohyun mengecup dahi Sunggyu lembut. Membuat Sunggyu tersenyum tertahan.

"Itu!" Sunggyu menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang duduk dekat mereka.

Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat cukup mesra. Dengan kepala sang namja yang tiduran di paha kekasihnya, lalu kekasihnya mengelus-elus surai sang namja.

"Ah!" seru Woohyun mengerti –atau sok mengerti.

Woohyun melempar sepasang kekasih itu dengan batu kerikil.

Sontak sepasang kekasih itu berdiri dan menatap Woohyun dan Sunggyu tajam.

'Bodoh!'

"Mianhamnida. Mianhamnida" ujar Sunggyu minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Lalu Sunggyu kembali duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesalnya.

"Lho? Aku kira kau terganggu dengan posisi mereka. Makannya aku melempar mereka" balas Woohyun polos.

Sunggyu sekali lagi menghela nafas kasar.

'Tenang, Sunggyu. Tenang. Dia pacarmu satu-satunya. Nanti jika kau sudah berkencan dengan Kimbum, Joongki ataupun Woobin, baru kau bisa membunuh namja ini'

"Baiklah. Aku mau es krim!" pinta Sunggyu.

"Oke!" Woohyun merogoh kantung celananya. Ia kelihatan panik.

Sunggyu menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Dompetku dimana? Aish! Pasti jatuh disuatu tempat ketika aku berlari tadi!" jawab Woohyun sambil mengecek seluruh kantung pakaiannya.

"AKH!" Sunggyu menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin es krim!" seru Sunggyu kesal sambil menarik Woohyun untuk kembali duduk bersamanya.

Woohyun menatap Sunggyu menyesal. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf lagi, namun rasanya Sunggyu sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata 'maaf' yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Woohyun melihat Sunggyu yang terus memperhatikan seorang namja yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Namun tak lama kemudian seorang namja lagi datang tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah pada namja pertama tadi. Namja pertama kaget, lalu memeluk namja yang kedua dengan erat.

"Kau mau bunga?" tanya Woohyun.

Sunggyu mengalihkan pandangannya, kini menatap Woohyun dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ne!" Woohyun terlihat mencari sesuatu. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, namja berlesung pipi itu memberikan benda yang dicarinya pada Sunggyu.

Sunggyu menatap Woohyun dan bunga –sekaligus POT BUNGA- yang dibawa Woohyun.

"Jangan mencuri, Hyun! Itu tidak baik" nasehat Sunggyu 'sabar'. Lalu beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang?"

"Pulang" jawab Sunggyu singkat.

"Jangan mengejarku atau kita putus!" ancam Sunggyu ketika melihat Woohyun yang ingin mengejarnya.

Woohyun menatap Sunggyu yang berjalan menjauh sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunggyu berhenti berjalan ketika merasa sudah jauh dari Woohyun.

"Aish! Seharusnya aku tidak mengancamnya seperti itu! Dan juga, seharusnya aku lebih sabar menghadapinya! Kami pacaran bukan satu atau dua tahun saja. Ish! Kenapa aku tadi badmood sih?" gumam Sunggyu menyesal.

"Tapi tadi aku kan bilang kalau aku ingin pulang. Kalau aku balik lagi, sama saja menelan ludah sendiri!" Sunggyu kembali gengsi.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang namja kecil yang memegang sebuah benda sambil menatap setiap orang yang ditemuinya, seakan sedang mencari seseorang. Sunggyu berjalan mendekati anak itu.

'Hei! Itukan dompet Woohyun!'

"Ah! Ahjumma! Akhirnya aku menemukan pemilik dompet ini!" ucap anak kecil itu lega.

Sunggyu yang dipanggil ahjumma merasa kesal.

"Aku bukan seorang ahjumma, bocah! Dan juga, kenapa dompet itu bisa ada ditanganmu?"

"Tadi saat aku membeli es krim di dekat parkiran, aku melihat dompet ini jatuh. Jadi aku mencari pemiliknya, ahjumma. Eomma bilang kita sebagai manusia harus saling tolong menolong"

Sunggyu ternganga. Kenapa anak kecil ini terlihat dewasa sekali?

"Oh iya. Song Raebyung imnida!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Sunggyu imnida. Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku pemiliknya?"

"Ini!" namja kecil bernama Raebyung itu menunjukkan foto-foto yang ada dalam dompet Woohyun.

Sunggyu tersenyum.

Semua foto yang ada dalam dompet Woohyun adalah fotonya dengan namja tampan itu. Namun ada dua foto Sunggyu sendiri juga disana.

"Jadi, ahjumma pemilik dompet ini, kan?"

"Aish! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku ahjumma! Bukan, ini milik namja itu" seru Sunggyu, menunjuk wajah Woohyun di foto.

"Oh! Jadi ini punya suami noona ya? Baiklah! Ini! Kembalikan pada suamimu ne, noona! Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil apapun. Bye-bye noona cantik!"

Belum sempat Sunggyu membalas ucapan namja itu, Raebyung keburu kabur.

Sunggyu menggeram. 'Tadi ahjumma, sekarang noona. Dia bilang noona cantik lagi! Tapi, apa aku memang cantik ya?' tanya Sunggyu dalam hati. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Ah! Aku harus mencari Woohyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sunggyu menyerah!

Namja manis ini sudah mencari Woohyun ke sekeliling taman, namun ia tidak melihat Woohyun.

Sunggyu duduk di bangku taman tempat ia duduk bersama Woohyun tadi. Perasaan menyesal menyelimuti hatinya.

"Mianhae Hyun"

 _ **Pluk**_

Ia menoleh kebelakang, ke arah orang iseng yang melemparnya dengan batu kerikil.

"Eoh? Raebyung-ah?"

"Ttarahae, noona!"

Sunggyu mengikuti bocah yang baru dikenalnya itu bingung.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Raebyung berhenti di tempat yang sepi. Ini masih di taman, namun entah kenapa tidak ada orang disini. Lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar pada Sunggyu.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, calon ahjummaku" ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Sunggyu.

"Hah?"

'Selamat menempuh hidup baru?' 'Calon ahjumma?'

Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia rasa kepala bocah itu terbentur di suatu tempat.

Ia kembali menoleh ke depan. Seketika ia membatu.

Disana ada Woohyun, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memainkan gitar. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti. Kini Woohyun memakai jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih.

Dan Sunggyu baru sadar setelah melihat ke bawah, ternyata beberapa tangkai bunga mawar mewah membentuk hati telah melingkari tempatnya berdiri.

Woohyun mulai melantunkan lagu 'Marry U' milik boyband favorite Sunggyu nya, SUPER JUNIOR.

Sunggyu hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Woohyun tersenyum sangat manis setelah lagu selesai.

"Kim Sunggyuku sayang, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" tegur Woohyun, membuyarkan lamunan Sunggyu.

Sunggyu perlahan berjalan ke arah Woohyun. Hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Woohyun yang kini juga telah berdiri.

Namun sesaat kemudian Woohyun berlutut di hadapannya.

" Kim Sunggyuku sayang, kita telah lama berpacaran. Aku rasa waktu yang lama itu cukup untuk kita lakukan sebagai pendekatan. Dan sekarang, aku, Nam Woohyunmu yang bodoh dan tidak peka ini ingin membawamu ke hubungan yang lebih indah"

Woohyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dalam saku jasnya. Lalu membukanya.

Sunggyu hampir menangis –terharu-. Ia menatap cincin emas putih dengan mata biru Shappire dalam kotak kecil itu.

Ia menatap Woohyun.

"Would you marry me, Kim Sunggyu? Maukah kau menggunakan margaku di depan namamu mulai saat ini? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, yang setia menemaniku saat suka maupun duka?"

Kini Sunggyu tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir Sunggyu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, Nam Woohyun. Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh!" Sunggyu tertawa disela tangisnya.

Woohyun tersenyum lembut. Dengan lembut ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari Sunggyu.

Woohyun berdiri. Dengan cepat ia rengkuh tubuh kekasih manisnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Uljima" ucap Woohyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aish! Hiks"

Woohyun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Sunggyu yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Saranghae Nam Sunggyu"

"Nado saranghae, Nam Woohyun"

Perlahan Woohyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sunggyu, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Masih dengan menatap mata kekasihnya.

Sunggyu yang merasakan bibir Woohyun menempel di atas bibirnya refleks menutup matanya. Ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Woohyun ketika Woohyun menciumnya semakin dalam. Woohyun menarik tubuh Sunggyu mendekat. Ia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang terasa sedikit berisi, namun juga tidak gemuk. Woohyun melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sunggyu bergantian dengan lembut. Sunggyu pun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

 _ **Plak!**_

Woohyun dan Sunggyu mengakhiri ciuman mereka saat seseorang dengan tidak-ber-pri-ke-manusia-an menepuk kepala mereka dengan, ehm, koran mungkin?

"Appa?"

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjusshi"

Sapa Sunggyu dan Woohyun ketika melihat Appa Kim berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Aish! Anak-anak ini memang sudah tidak sabar untuk dinikahkan." Rutuk Eomma Nam.

"Eomma?"

"Ahjumma?"

Woohyun dan Sunggyu melihat sekeliling mereka. Semuanya ada disana. Appa dan Eomma Nam, Appa dan Eomma Kim, Han Eunkyo (Eh?) dan seorang bocah yang terlihat familiar.

"Raebyung?" Sunggyu terlihat kaget.

"Kau mengenal bocah itu?" tanya Sunggyu pada Woohyun.

"Ne. Dia keponakanku. Tepatnya anak dari sepupuku. Namun kedua orang tuanya sedang tugas di luar negri, jadi Raebyung dititipkan pada kami"

'Ah, pantas tadi ia memanggilku calon ahjummanya'

"Jadi ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Ne. Aku tahu ini kurang romantis, tapi-"

"Gwaenchana!" potong Sunggyu, tersenyum lembut pada Woohyun.

"Setidaknya ini hal teromantis yang pernah kau lakukan untukku, Hyunnie"

Woohyun menatap Sunggyu lembut, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo kita pulang saja! Padahal tadinya kami ingin langsung membawa kalian ke pernikahan yang telah kami siapkan, tapi ternyata kalian mengabaikan kami" sindir Eomma Nam.

"E-eh! Tunggu eomma!" Woohyun berlari ke arah sang Eomma, menarik lengan Eomma nya lembut.

"Apakah itu benar, Eomma?" tanya Sunggyu pada Eomma Kim, yang berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Ne. Kami juga sudah membelikanmu gaun, sayang"

"Mwo? Tapi aku namja, eomma. Aku tidak mau memakai gaun!"

Eomma Kim tidak memperdulikan Sunggyu, Eomma Kim malah mengajak Eomma Nam berbicara.

"Huh!" Sunggyu yang diabaikan mendengus kesal.

"Tidak apa sayang. Kau pasti terlihat cantik dan seksi memakai gaun itu" bisik Woohyun di telinga Sunggyu.

Sunggyu mencubit pinggang Woohyun.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Tuan Nam!"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Nam" balas Woohyun, lalu mengecup bibir Sunggyu kilat.

"Aish!"rutuk Sunggyu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kecupan dan panggilan Woohyun padanya.

"Oh... Wajahmu merah, Nyonya Nam Sunggyu " goda Woohyun lagi. Bergerak menjauhi Sunggyu. Karena ia tahu Sunggyu akan,

"Ish!"

Karena ia tahu Sunggyu akan mengejarnya.

Sepasang kekasih yang sesaat lagi menjadi sepasang suami-'istri' itu saling berkejaran. Membuat keluarga mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

 _Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan baca ^-^_

 _Ini FF remake author yang pairing sebelumnya WonKyu._

 _Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung._

 _Wanna review?_

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/_

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat adek Kyuhyun, anak MyungYeol.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
